And Then Came the Rain
by rebeccarad
Summary: They promised eachother that 4 years after that night, they would return to the Rivercourt, no matter where their lives had taken them...That promise would have to be put on hold. Naley tradegy COMPLETE
1. IntroCharacters

**Haley and Nathan Scott (tree hill)**

James Lucas- 4 years old

Cooper Danielle- 2 years old

_Haley-student/ early childhood development major_

_Nathan-student/ history/ basketball_

**Peyton and Lucas Scott (tree hill)**

Roe Elizabeth-3 years old

Anna Rebecca-1 year old

_Peyton-Editor-in-__Chief (__THUD magazine)_

_Lucas-writer/college basketball coach_

**Brooke and Chase Adams (savannah)**

Francesca Rachel-2 years old

Keith Scott-preggers

_Brooke-Clothes Over Bros (big time)_

_Chase-Paramedic_

**Karen Roe (tree hill)**

Lily-4 years old

_Karen- the café still_

**Jake ****Jagelski (****savannah)**

Jenny-6 years old

_Jake- local musician_


	2. Chapter 1

None of them got to say good bye the first time. With everything they had been through, why would they think it would be any different this time? Except this time, she didn't leave on a rock tour, she wouldn't be back in 12 weeks, and she wasn't going to return their calls. Hayley was gone, forever.

They promised each other that four years after Brooke and Peyton left for California, they would return to the Rivercourt. They promised, no matter what their lives had become, they would spend that summer, just like they had spent the last two years of high school…together.

Keeping along with high school, however, their happiness would have to be put on hold.

It happened just three weeks shy of their college graduation. She was walking across the street to meet Nathan for lunch. She waved to the car in the first lane, when he let her crossed. She didn't see the car that changed lanes into the middle lane before it was too late.

Nathan, who was already sitting in the dinning hall, heard the brakes slam and several people scream.

"Call an ambulance," he heard someone scream.

Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hayley's number.

"You've reached Hayley James Scott. Sorry…"

Her phone had gone straight to voicemail which meant that her class was running late.

"…leave me a message and I'll call you back…If you're lucky." BEEP

"Hey Hales. I guess your class is running late, so I'm going to go get the kids and swing back by. I love you."

He hung up the phone and took his bag. He walked out the front door just in time to see the ambulance pull up.

A large crowd had formed around the street He slowly walked towards the crowd. Several people were turning away with tears in their eyes. Some students stopped to stare at him as they passed.

"Nate," he heard come call, "Nate, come quick man."

It was one of his friends from the basketball team.

"What's up?" he said jogging over to his friend.

"It's Hayley," he said.

"What? Who?"

"It's Hayley," he put his hands on Nathan's shoulder and walked him through the crowd, "She was hit."

Nathan got to the other end of the crowd and saw his wife's body lying on the pavement.

He rushed to her and knelt by her side.

"Hayley, baby," he shook her shoulder gently. "Baby, open your eyes."

She didn't respond.

"Help. Someone help," he screamed as she looked around the crowd.

The paramedics came pushing through the crowd.

"Son, watch out," he told Nathan, but he never let go of her hand.

"Please move, sir," he said more firmly this time.

He knelt over her and began to cry. "Hayley, baby, please open your eyes."

"Son, please step aside." Nathan stood up and only took two steps back.

They straightened her body and checked her pulse. The paramedic began CPR. After a few moments, he stopped. "She's gone."

Nathan stepped towards the men angrily.

"She's not gone," he screamed.

"Sir, please stand back," the man said again, this time a calm tone in his voice.

"You have to help her," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, son."

Nathan dropped to her knees and grabbed her hands.

"Hayley, please wake up," he kissed her cheek softly and brushed the honey blond hair off her forehead.

"I need you to wake up," he began to cry again.

He put his forehead on her chest and took both of her hands in his.

"Sir," the paramedic said from behind him, but he didn't respond.

"I love you, Haley. Come on."

Someone tried to lift him off the ground, but he pushed them off.

"Can you please give me a minute?" he yelled up to them.

"You can't do this hear, son."

He ignored them again.

"I love you baby," he said softly, "Always and Forever."

He kissed the top of her hand and laid them gently on her chest and stood up.

They put a sheet over her and lifted her into the ambulance.

"Be careful," he yelled after them before they shut the door.


	3. Chapter 2

"THUD MAGAZINE, this is Peyton," the blond girl said into the receiver.

"Editor-in-Chief?" she said questioningly into the phone.

"Yes sir," she smiled, "Yes sir, the big boss. That's right."

"I'm not laughing."

"I'm sorry."

"Ok…Ok…Ok," she held the phone away from her ear for a minute.

"You'll have to talk to the..," she began but was interrupted "I'm sorry sir."

She started to laugh again.

"Sir, sir, sir," she tried to interject.

"SIR," she said loudly, "There's nothing I can do."

"Goodbye, sir," she said when he wouldn't stop talking.

She hung up the phone and laughed again.

She looked up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Why, hello husband," she smiled as she stood up and walked around her desk.

"Hey blondie," Lucas said and pulled her towards him.

They began to kiss but were interrupted when the phone rang.

"Peyton Scott," she said shortly into the phone.

"Uh, the art department was supposed to drop it off to my office later, is there a problem?"

She was silent for a moment while the other person spoke.

"Peyton," he said, "Do you want me to come back later?"

Peyton help up her finger and shook her head no.

"Ok. I'll call you down there in a minute," she said, "but after that, I'm going to lunch with my husband. Yes, so I'll be on my cell."

She hung up the phone and took her purse from the other side of the desk and grabbed Lucas' hand.

"Ready, Mr. Scott?" she turned off the light.

"After you, Mrs. Scott," he held the door for her.

They walked out onto the street and Peyton pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Delilah?" she said as they walked down the street, "Hey, its Peyton."

"Listen, Jessica just called and said that the spread was three pages now?"

Peyton shook her head as the other person spoke.

"It's gotta be six Delilah," she said sternly.

"How many were turned down?"

"Yeah, just put them all in and I will put something together and bring them down."

"Thanks Lilah."

Peyton hung up the phone just in time to sit down for lunch.

"Are you done?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Luke. I'm done," she put her phone next to the menu on the table.

"Good," Lucas tried to change the attitude of the moment.

He put his hand on the table and reached for Peyton's hand. He picked up her hand to kiss it when her cell phone rang.

"It's the art department," Peyton took her hand out of his and excused herself from the table to answer the phone.

He sat for a few moments before he put 10 dollars on the table and walked out of the café. He exited the door and walked passed Peyton down the street.

"Hold on," she said into the phone and walked after him.

"Luke," she called after him but he kept walking.

"Lucas," he finally turned around.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

"We'll have dinner when your work isn't more important."

She screamed into the sky and stomped after hi.

"Jessica," she held the phone back to her ear, "I'll have to call you back when I finish changing my husband diaper."

She walked after him as she hung up the phone.

"Cute, Peyton."

"Luke, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, Peyton. Absolutely nothing," he waved his hand in front of her face. "I'm leaving."

"Don't walk away from me," Peyton pleaded.

Lucas turned around and Peyton walked into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby," she said kissing his cheek.

"Let's have dinner tonight" she said wide eyed, "I'll cook."

"No phones?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

"No phones," she promised.

No sooner had she leaned into kiss him, did her cell phone ring.

Luke stepped back and exhaled loudly, but did not leave.

"Hang on," she said and took her phone out.

"Peyton!"

"Chill out," she said, "It's Nathan."


	4. Chapter 3

"Jenny," Brooke said filing through the racks of clothes, "Please hold her hand."

"Miss Davis?"

The sales woman came up to her, holding a beautiful maternity ball gown.

"OoOo," Brooke squealed, "It's so colorful. Goody."

She took the beautiful gown to the dressing room and slipped it on.

"Jenny?" se said from behind the curtain, "Please bring 'Cesca closer, baby."

The six year old took the younger girls hand in hers and walked closer to Brooke.

A few minutes later, Brooke walked about of the dressing room and into the mirrored hallway.

"Who knew five months pregnant could look this good," she clapped in the mirror.

"You look wonderful ma'am," the sales woman commented as she walked in behind her.

She reached for the price tag. "This one is going to be.."

"I don't care," Brooke said.

"Oh course," the woman led Broke back to the dressing room.

Thirty minutes and 4000 dollars later, Brooke left the store with her daughter in her arms and her best friend's daughter skipping in front of her.

"Thanks for taking Jenny shopping with you today, Brooke," Jake said as he got sodas out of the fridge for them.

"No problem, J. Jagelski," she smiled as she sat in the kitchen and listened to their girls playing upstairs.

"It's the least I can do for watching the girls tonight, while Chase and I got out."

"How's he doing, anyway?" he asked.

Brooke exhaled.

"He says he's doing fine," she said sadly, "But I don't believe him."

"What do you think is up?"

Brooke rubbed her stomach and shied.

"Fatherhood," she said shortly.

"What about it?" he breathed easily.

"It's just not for him, I guess."

"Well, I think that it is a little late for that."

"He's good with Francesca, but I think the idea of two kids is scaring the crap out of him."

"Why?" he asked even more concerned, "What makes you think that?"

"You know. Just the things he says about having a daughter. How hard it is. It kind of sounds like he's dropping hints that he doesn't want anymore."

"You know how you take care of that?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You know how them 'Clean Teens' are, they won't do it until their married, but once you start it, you can't stop it."

Jake laughed.

"What about US, Brooke?" he said putting his hand on her knee.

"Jake," she blushed.

"Brooke," he rubbed her leg.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She put her hand on his face and the other around his shoulder.

They kissed for a minute before Jake broke away and spoke.

"When are we going to have this, Brooke?" he asked.

"You mean, other than right now?" she smiled and walked over to the fridge to get more soda.

"You know what I mean," he got up and walked behind her and put his hands on her stomach.

"I need this baby top be Chases'," Brooke said as she looked into Jake's eyes, "It had to be. For my marriage, for Francesca, for everything."

"We both know the truth." He raised his eyebrow again.

She turned away.

"I didn't know Chase in high school but I do know him now. He'll understand. You told me you don't think he's ready for more kids," he paused, " I am. I love you and Francesca and the new baby."

"Jake," she tried to interject.

"We'd be a great family. You know it. I know it. So what's the matter?"

"I'm married, Jake. That's the matter, I'm married," Brooke sad getting upset.

Jake put his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go sit on the couch and watch tv?" Brooke said with a sudden change of attitude.

"OK," Jake knew that he wasn't done with the conversation but was glad that Brooke didn't look sad anymore."

They took their drinks through the house to the living room.

Jake sat down at the end of the couch and Brooke snuggled up close to him when he put his arm around her.

A few minutes later, they were joined on the couch by Jenny and Francesca.

"Hey girls," Jake said as he and Brooke moved apart to make room for the girls.

"Daddy?" Jenny climbed onto her fathers lap, "Francesca doesn't know how to play barbies."

"Barbies," Francesca squealed and clapped her hands.

"Baby," Jake looked down at his daughter, "She's only two."

"But she throws them across the room, dad."

"Give her a chance, Jenny girl," Brooke said, "She really likes playing with you."

Jenny stuck out her bottom lip and gave them her sad eyes.

"Fine," she said pouting, but couldn't help but smile.

"Mommy," Francesca said hitting her mothers hand.

Brooke looked out at her little girl.

"Sleep," she said rubbing her eyes.

Brooke stood up. "We'd better get going."

"Jenny, will you take Francesca upstairs to get her stuff."

Jenny took her hand and they ran upstairs.

Jake stood up and put her arms around her waist again. He kissed her. She ran her hands into his hair. They heard the girls coming back down the stairs and they parted.

"I'll bring Frannie back around 7:30."

"Thanks again for taking Jenny shopping."

"Anytime," she turned around at the door and winked.

Jake smiled as she closed the door.

Jake looked down at his daughter and she spoke.

"Why aren't you and Brooke married, Daddy?"

"I don't know, baby," he picked her up and they sat on the couch, "I don't know."

Outside, Brooke closed the door. Just as she had, her cell phone rang.

She reached into her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Nate."


	5. Chapter 4

Nathan sat quietly with his daughter in his lap and his son next to him in the chair as the mortician spoke.

"Or you could go with the more traditional one," he said in a very monotone voice, "It's very nice as well."

Before Nathan could open his tired mouth, he heard the bell jingle and Karen walked in hold the hand of her four year old daughter.

"Nathan," she said exhausted as she hugged him, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Thanks for coming, Ms. Roe."

"No problem Nathan, anything for you and the kids," she turned and smiled at James and Cooper in the chairs.

She then turned her attention to the funeral director.

"I'm Karen Roe," she shook his hand. "I'll be taking care of all of the arrangements."

"Right this way, Mr. Roe," he said.

"Lily, go sit with your uncle," she said to her daughter.

Lily walked quietly to Nathan and sat down next to him.

Thirty minutes later, Karen walked out of the man's office and shook said hand again.

"Thank you," she smiled weakly and walked over to Nathan.

She picked Cooper up out of the chair and motioned for Nathan and the kids to follow her.

Once they were outside, Karen turned to Nathan.

"How you holding up?" she used her free hand to rub his arm.

He exhaled loudly, "I'm doing alright."

He paused.

"Its harder than I thought I would be."

She nodded her head.

"Why don't you let me take the kids for the night so you can have some time in the house."

"You don't have to, you've done enough already, Ms. Roe," he shook his head.

"I know. But I want too," she took James by the hand and smiled once again.

"Thank you," he said quietly, bending down to kiss his children, "For everything."

"Go get some sleep," she said.

He nodded silently and started walking away.

"And Nathan," he heard Karen call behind him.

He turned around with a sad look on her face.

"It gets better," she said, "I promise."

He nodded his head again and turned to leave.


	6. Chapter 5

"Luke," Peyton said quietly next to Lucas on the bed.

He didn't speak for a minute before he finally realized her presence.

He looked at her slowly and tried to smile.

"I need a suit," he said softly.

Peyton stood up and walked to his closet.

"I think you have one," she said filing through it.

As soon as she came to the Armani bag that had his suit in it, she stopped.

"The one I wore to their wedding."

She leaned over and put her arms around his shoulders.

He did the same and collapsed in her arms.

His sobs grew louder as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I should have been there for her," he said between sobs.

"You couldn't have prevented it anymore than the rest of us."

"Not prevented it," he said slowly, "Just been there for her."

He paused for a moment.

"Me and her spent the entire summer together right after graduation. When you and Brooke went to LA."

Peyton nodded.

"That summer, I promised her that I would always be there for her."

Peyton listened intently.

"We saw each other when? On holiday? Summer? Special occasions?"

"As much as we could," Peyton corrected.

Lucas was silent again.

"The girls need to be picked up soon," Peyton broke the silence. She spoke slowly so Lucas could take in the words.

"Luke?"

He shook his head out of a trance and looked at her.

"What?" he said, "Oh, right."

He fell silent again.

"Please don't shut us out," she put her hand on his knee and he looked at her once again.

"Not now."

"We were all friends with her."

"Don't shut us out now," she said again.

When he didn't respond, she stood up and walked out of the room.

She walked down the hall and headed for the stairs.

He stood up and followed her out.

"Peyton, wait," he called after her.

She turned around and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He stepped down a few steps and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry," he said kissing the top of her hand once.

She smiled slightly, "Walk with me."

"Where are you going?"

"To..get..the..girls from the sitters house," she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he let go of one of her hands, and hand in hand, they walked through the rest of the house and down the street.

They had been walking for a few blocks when Lucas turned to Peyton and asked, "Why isn't Belinda bringing them home?"

"Who?"

"The sitter."

"Jessica is the sitter," she said looking at him, "Belinda moved to Atlanta 4 months ago."

Lucas looked at her in disbelief.

"Jessica's been watching the girls since them," she said.

"And why are we walking?"

"Luke, I've been walking to get the girls for all four months now," she said with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Peyt," he said.

"We'll talk about this another time, Luke. I don't think we should be focusing on this now."


	7. Chapter 6

"Jake," Brooke screamed as she pounded on the door.

She tried to turn the knob but he must have locked it behind her.

"Jake, open the door," she scream, pounding furiously on the door.

The door opened from under her fists.

"What is it, Brooke?" he said with wide eyes.

She stood motionlessly on his door step as though she had lost all movement in her body.

Jake saw that there were tears in her eyes, he put his hands on her arms.

"What's the matter?" he rubbed her arms.

"It's Hayley," she said and she rested her head into his shoulder.

"Hayley Scott?"

"That was Nathan on the phone."

"Is she alright?"

"She was hit by a car," Brooke said slowly, "She was killed."

Jake inhaled deeply and pulled Brooke into the house.

She was shaking as he led her back to the couch and sat her down gently.

"What happened?"

She started crying some more. "I don't know."

"My phone started ringing when I walked out of the house and it was Nathan," she said.

"Don't cry," Francesca said as she tried to climb onto Brookes lap, "Momma."

"Jenny," Jake called to his daughter, who had walked into the kitchen, "Can you please take Francesca back up to your room?"

Jenny came walking back into the living room and took Francesca by the hand.

Once they were out of sight, Brooke continued her story.

"He was so quiet. I could hardy hear him."

Jake rubbed her back, slowly.

"He was breathing really heavy. I knew it was him, but he was talking so quietly."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that Hayley was hit by a car and that the funeral was Sunday."

"Is that it?" he asked as she put his hand on her knee.

"I asked him what happened, and he muttered something that I couldn't understand and then he said he had to go."

"I told him that we would be there and he hung up the phone."

Jake leaned back in the couch and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh my gosh," he said.

"Jake," she trembled, "We were suppose to see them in three weeks."

"What?" he asked confused.

"We were all at the Rivercourt on the night of graduation, and we all promised that we would be back there in exactly four years."

"And that would have been in three weeks," Jake answered.

"Yeah," she said quietly, almost so Jake couldn't hear her, "I just spoke to Hayley two weeks ago, making arrangements for everyone."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry," he put his arms around her shoulders, "I know how close you were to her."

Brooke leaned over and put her head between her knees.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked leaning over, close to her head.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she stood up fast and ran in the direction of the bathroom.

When she didn't come back after several minutes, Jake stood up and joined her in the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" he asked leaning against the door frame looking down at her, sitting on the floor.

"I guess I'm going back to Tree Hill, like I planned," Brooke said wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet, "Two weeks early."


	8. Chapter 7

"Luke?" Peyton called from the bathroom, down at her husband sitting in his study.

He didn't respond.

She put the second earring in her ear and walked out of the bathroom. She exited their bedroom and walked down the hall. She knocked lightly on the door to Lucas' study. Again, he didn't respond so she opened the door slowly and walked it.

"Luke?" she said quietly to him.

He was sitting behind his desk, with a book open in front of him.

"What are you doing, kid?" Peyton tried smiling as she walked closer to him.

Peyton recognized the book that he was reading.

"Reading your predictions again?" she asked walking around the desk and leaning over the book to look at it.

"Hers," she said solemnly.

"What year?"

"Junior," he said not looking up.

She bent over him more and read a line from the page.

'This year, I'll date a musician.' Haley's handwriting said.

Peyton laughed. "She wrote that before she met Chris, didn't she."

"Yeah," he exhaled. He turned the page and started reading again.

Peyton was silent for a while, and then she spoke. "I have to go get Brooke from the airport."

"Do you want to come?"

He shook his head. "Are her and Chase going to stay with us?"

"I don't think that Chase is coming with her," Peyton stood up and walked back towards the door, "But yes, Brooke and Francesca are staying with us. They are only staying for a few days."

"I'll be back in an hour or so," Peyton walked out of the door. Before she closed the door behind her, she turned around, "Do you need anything while I'm out."

"No, thank you," he said.

Peyton stood by her car in front of the airport waiting for Brooke and her daughter.

She was leaning against her car with her arms folded and her eyes focused on her feet when she heard a familiar voice. A voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Peyton Swayer," Jake said as he set the bag he was carrying down and walked towards her.

"JAKE?!" she yelled shocked.

She jumped off her car and into her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she said letting him go. She held onto his arms and looked at his carefully.

"Caring my bags," she heard another familiar voice say.

Peyton moved Jake to the side and saw her best friend staying with her daughter in her arms.

"Now, let go of him, so he can continue what he was doing," she put her daughter down and her hands on her hips.

"And get over here, and give me a hug," she winked.

"BROOKE!!!!!" Peyton screamed even louder and she ran past Jake and flung her arms around her.

"P. Scott," Brooke squealed, "It's so good to see you."

"You too, B. Adams," Peyton said looking at her best friend. She put her hand on Brookes stomach and began speaking to it.

"Hello baby," she said, "I don't think we've met. I'm your Aunt Peyton."

While was leaning over Brookes stomach when someone else caught her eye.

"Jenny!" Peyton put her arms around the little blond girl, who did the same.

"Hi, Aunt Peyton."

Peyton picked Jenny up and took Francesca by the hand, "Miss Frannie."

She took them to the car and put Jenny in the backseat and Francesca in the car seat.

"No minivan, Peyton?" Jake said as he grabbed the bags again and walked towards the trunk.

"Do I look like I should own a minivan, Jake Jagelski?" she asked as her and Brooke got in the front seat.

"No, but I'd have thought that you would have at least gotten a different car."

He jumped in the back with Jenny and Francesca and Peyton turned on the car.

"And give this sweet ride up?" she smiled back at him.

"I guess not," he said.

"Lucas drives the suburban," she said and they pulled out from front of the airport and took the highway exit.


	9. Chapter 8

Nathan sat alone on the picnic table of the Rivercourt that afternoon. Lucas slowly walked up to him.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said sitting down next to him.

"Congratulations," Nathan said quietly.

"How are you holding up, little brother?" he asked looking over at him.

Nathan didn't respond.

"About as good as me," Lucas exhaled.

Nathan stood up angrily and started to storm off.

"Nate," Lucas called after him.

He stopped where he was but didn't turn around. He thought for a moment before he finally turned around.

"About as good as you?" he asked laughing, in a sarcastic way, "About as good as you?"

"What's the matter, Nathan?"

"Do you honestly think that we are in the same situation, man?"

"I didn't mean that, " Lucas tried to defend himself.

"You think that me, losing my wife, is that same thing as you loosing you friend?"

"Best friend, Nate," Lucas yelled, "I lost someone too."

"Tell you what, when Peyton dies, then come talk to me," Nathan screamed and started to walk away.

"That's really messed up, man," Lucas said, "Hayley was my best friend, you're not the only on that lost someone they loved. So yeah, you were the closest to her, but we all loved her just the same. "

Nathan didn't say anything.

"It's not a matter of wife or not, it's a matter of loosing someone, and we are all in the same boat."

Nathan took a breath in, "She's gone, Luke."

Lucas walked up to him and put his arms around Nathan. He resisted his hug for a minute before he fell into Lucas' arms.

"Hayley's gone," Nathan cried, "And there is nothing I can do."

"It's going to be alright."

Lucas led Nathan back to the picnic table and they say down.

"All these years, everything we have been through, there has never been anything that I couldn't help her with."

He put his head in his hands.

"And now, I can't do a thing to help her."

"You know what she would want most in the world?" Lucas Said patting him on the knee.

Nathan looked up at him.

"Take care of yourself," Lucas pursed his lips together, "And those beautiful kids."

"That's how you can help her."

"But that's not helping HER," he said.

"But you and those kids were the most important people in her life, and more than anything, she would want to know that you are taken care of."

Lucas paused, "And as her friend, I'm going to do my best to guarantee that it happens, but I had to start with you."

"Thanks, Luke," Nathan weakly smiled, "You and your mom have been a huge help through all of this."

"No problem, little brother," Luke said as he stood up.

Nathan nodded.

"Peyton's cooking dinner tonight, and she wanted me to invite you," Luke said turning around.

"I think I'm just going to stay home, man."

"Ok well, the offer is open if you change your mind," he said and turned back around.

He started to walk away when Nathan called him back again.

"Hey, Luke?" he said.

Lucas turned around.

"I'm sorry what I said about Peyton," he apologized, "I hope you guys are happy."

"Thanks, Nate."

And with that, Lucas left Nathan sitting on the picnic table.


	10. Chapter 9

Peyton and Jake sat alone in her kitchen that afternoon.

"So, how are you, Peyton?" Jake asked smiling at his ex girlfriend.

"I'm doing really well," Peyton said.

"How's work?"

"Great," Peyton breathe in deep.

"What's up?"

"Oh, its nothing," Peyton waved her hand to Jake, but when he looked concerned, she continued, "Just a problem with the art department. I really need to start replacing people there. I end up having to add like 3 pages of artwork each issue."

"But your stuff is really good."

"I know, but it really takes a lot out of person to draw something substantial, especially is you have a deadline on top of the whole magazine deadline that I have to follow."

"But," she continued, "It's nothing that a few good interviews wont fix.

They both started to laugh.

"So what about you, Jagelski?"

"I'm good," he nodded, "Still living in Savannah with Jenny. We're doing good…"

"What about you and Brooke?" Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"What about us?"

"Come on, Jake," he slapped his knee, "I'm the queen of hiding relationships, I can smell one a mile away."

"Nothing's going on between us," he said firmly.

It only took a few seconds of Peyton's glare for Jake to give in, "Alright, but Peyton, no one else knows, it's a secret."

"Oh my god," Peyton laughed loudly, "That's fantastic, Jake."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely," she smiled, "You two some of the best people that I know. You guys are perfect for each other."

"You don't think that's awkward?" he asked looking at her in surprise.

"If anything were going to be awkward I think I would be me and Lucas with Brooke," Peyton laughed.

"But things between you and Brooke got really bad last time," Jake said.

Peyton tried to interrupt him but he kept talking.

"And I don't want to be that guy that comes between you guys again," he finished.

Peyton laughed.

"The difference between now and then is one, this isn't high school, we're all adults," she said with a big smile of her face, "And two, Lucas and I left Brooke miserable and alone."

She paused again, "And I couldn't be happy. I have Lucas and I couldn't ask for more. Other than you my best guy friend and my best girl friend to be happy. And what beeter way are you guys happy, then with each other. It's awesome."

A look came over Jake's face as if he was going to say, "Are you sure?" but before he could, Peyton spoke.

"I'm serious Jake. I'm happy for you."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Good, because I really like her."


	11. Chapter 10

That night, Peyton and Brooke stood in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"I just wish there was something that we could do for him," Brooke said grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Yeah, but you know Nathan," Peyton said handing Brooke the bag of salad to put in the bowl, "He's just like the rest of us. He shuts everyone out and the only person that could get it out of him…"

"Was Haley," Brooke finished as she dumped the salad in the bowl.

"Right."

Peyton turned around and leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Brooke brought the bowl of salad over and sat it down between them.

"But, you've got to know what you can do?" Brooke said taking a piece of the lettuce and putting it in her mouth.

"Me?" Peyton looked at her with wide eyes.

"You dated him," Brooke said, "There has to still be some of Nathan's girlfriend in you."

"Brooke," Peyton raised her eyebrow at her friend, "I haven't dated Nathan in six years. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"P. Scott," Brooke looked shocked, "But you know him."

"Not anymore. Not anymore than the rest of us. Haley changed him, so much for the good," she said, "I don't know the new Nathan as much as I thought I knew the old Nathan."

"Ugh," Brooke said exhausted, "Why are the Tree Hill kids so damn hard to figure out."

"What fun would it be any other way?" Peyton raised her eyebrows and hit Brooke with the dish towel she was holding.

"Come on, girlie," Brooke said and she put her arm around her best friends shoulder.

Peyton grabbed the bowl of pasta and walked out of the kitchen.

"Boys," Brooke called from the dining room.

A few seconds later, Lucas, Mouth, and Jake walked into the kitchen from the den and sat down at the table. Peyton put the salad in the middle of the table and sat next to Lucas.

"Salad?" Lucas said looking over at Peyton, "That's all we get?"

"Hey," Brooke said sitting down at the other side of the table, between Jake and Mouth, "I loved very hard to make that salad."

"Brooke?" Peyton said tilting her head at her best friend.

"Alright, it was in the bag," she said throwing her hands up in the air, "But hey, it didn't come in the bowl, right?"

Everyone laughed, then Peyton finally side, "The lasagna is still in the oven."

"Good, because I'm starved," Mouth said as he slapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"I wouldn't hold your breathe, Mouth," Jake said, "I've tasted Brooke's cooking."

He scrunched up his face.

"Hey," she slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Brooke, I , umm" he tried to defend himself while fighting off a smile.

"There's no way of getting out of that man," Lucas said laughing.

"It's a good thing that you aren't married," Mouth said.

"What?" Brooke and Jake both perked up in their seats.

"You'd be in big trouble," he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh," Jake laughed nervously. He looked over at Peyton when he was sure that no one would see him. She smiled slightly and turned away.

The oven in the kitchen beeped several times. Peyton jumped out of her seat and walked into the kitchen.

They heard the door close and someone walk through the foyer.

Nathan walked into the dining room and stood under the arch.

'Nate," Lucas stood up and walked to his brother, "I'm glad you came."

""Yeah, well. I ran out of frozen pizza."

Lucas put his arm around Nathan's shoulder and walked him to an empty seat at the table.

'Peyt, can you bring and extra plate, please?"

"Who'd here?" she yelled from the kitchen, seconds before she came into the dining room.

"Nate," Peyton said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Thanks for having me," he hugged her back and sat down.

Peyton disappeared into the kitchen once again, only to return minutes later with the pan of pasta.

"Smells great babe," Lucas said putting his hand on her lower back as she stood by the table.

After dinner, the group sat on the patio in Lucas and Peyton's back yard.

They had been sitting in silence for a few moments before Brooke spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it, Nathan?"

Everyone turned their heads towards him.

He shook his head no.

"It might make you feel better," she spoke again.

"I don't think so," he said to the ground. He took another sip of the beer he was holding.

"Nate, don't shut us out," Peyton said when Brooke looked at her for help.

They watched a single tear roll down his cheek.

Peyton bolted out of her seat and sat on the ground between Nathan's feet. She put her hands on each side of his face.

"Let it out, Nathan," she whispered, "Let it out."

More tears ran down his face and Peyton wiped them away.

She reached up and wrapper her arms around his neck and sat in his knee.

They say there for a minute, with everyone silent before Peyton asked, "Want to go for a walk?"

Nathan shook his head yes.

Peyton stood up and grabbed his for his hand. He stood up and then walked across the patio. Lucas nodded and smiled weakly.

Peyton and Nathan walked into the house and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 11

Peyton and Nathan started walking down the sidewalk of the street that they lived on.

"So what's up, Nathan?" Peyton looked up at him.

"I don't think that I can do it," he said solemnly and didn't look up.

"Of course you can," she looped her arm around his and they continued walking.

They turned on to Market Street and began walking along the river.

They stopped for a minute and looked out over the water and saw the river court.

Then, Peyton and Nathan turned around and looked across the street. They saw Karen's café. The Christmas lights still hanging in the window and in the distance they heard to door bell jingle.

"She loved it there," he said and looked at the front door for a minute before walking off without Peyton.

She caught up to him and then starting walking slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" she asked.

Again, he shook his head no.

"It really might help," she stressed.

"What did you want to do when your mom died?" he asked looked down at her.

"Which time?" she snorted looking back up at him with a slight smile.

When she saw the look of his face, the smile disappeared off her face.

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"See?"

"But, you guys MADE me and you know what? It truly helped in the end," she said, "The comfort of knowing that my friends where there for me and getting all of it off my chest as awesome."

"I don't think that I can talk about it," he said with a whimper in his voice.

"I think you're making a big mistake," she pursed her lips together but kept looking forward.

A few minutes later, Nathan spoke again.

"I have a confession to make."

Peyton looked at him in confusion.

"Earlier today, Lucas told me that he thought that me and him when in the same place, you know, with losing Haley," Nathan began.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I told him that no way in hell where we in the same place," he continued angrily, "That he had no idea what I was going through."

"You have to forgive him though, Nate," Peyton said, "He did loose his best friend."

"Well, the worst part of it," he finished, "Is that I told him that he could come talk to me when you died. That's when we would be in the same place."

Peyton licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. She looked down at the ground, "Wow."

"I didn't mean it though," he said.

Peyton thought for a minute, before she spoke, "I know."

"It was a terrible thing to say, Peyton. I'm so sorry," he said again.

"No, its fine," she said shaking her hand in front of her.

"My head is just been somewhere else, since…," he said, but couldn't finish.

"Let's talk about it," she said putting her and on his back and guided him to the bench and table.

They sat down and Nathan started to cry again.

"This is where Haley first tutored me," he said looking around and then down at his hands that were folded on the table. Then he stood up, "I can't sit here."

Peyton grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, "What better place to talk about it?"

He reluctantly sat back down and looked over at Peyton with sad eyes.

"What happened?"

He took a deep breathe and began to tell her how it happened.

"We where suppose to be meeting for lunch and I thought that she was just running late."

Peyton nodded.

"I called her phone and it was off. I told her I had to go get the kids and then I would swing back to school and pick her up."

"I walked out of the cafeteria and out on the street," he said, "A group of students had already gathered around where she…"

He wiped a tear from his face and continued, "I walked close and someone from the team told me that it was her."

Peyton put her hand on top of his that sat in the table.

"The paramedics tried to pull me off of her, but I wasn't listening," he swallowed, "She looked so peaceful."

He chocked, "…like she was sleeping."

Peyton rubbed his hand, "I know it's hard."

He retracted his hand and buried his face in his arms on the table.

"Let's head home," she said as she stood up and walked around to the side of the table where Nathan was. She put her hand on his back and with a little trouble, he stood to his feet and they started walking in the direction from which they had come.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning, everyone woke and dressed in silence.

Peyton walked downstairs after she got out of the shower and found Lucas sitting at the dinning room table. She looked to the living room and Roe and Anna were playing quietly on the floor.

"Roe?" she called to her daughter, "Will you take your sister and go see if Frannie is awake yet, please?"

The little blond girl nodded and grabbed her baby sister by the hand and they walked out of sight.

Peyton sat down next to Lucas and put her hand on his back and began rubbing it slowly.

Lucas took a deep breathe.

"Today is going to be one of the hardest days that we have to go through," Peyton said and Lucas bent his head down, "But Luke?"

He looked back up at her on the verge of tears.

"I'm here for you," she nodded.

"I know Peyton; thank you so much," he leaned over and hugged her tightly, "I love you for that."

Peyton nodded and got out of the chair. She walked into the kitchen and poured her self a cup of coffee.

"Mmm, coffee," Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen, "I'm going to live at Starbucks when this kid comes out. I miss it the most."

She sat down next to Lucas and turned to face him.

"I want to tell you something, Luke," she said, "But if you don't want to hear it today, it can wait."

"No go ahead Brooke," he turned to her.

She put her hand on her stomach and smiled up at him, "A few weeks before we came here, we found out that I'm going to have a boy."

Lucas smiled, "That's great Brooke."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I am going to name his Keith Scott Adams," she said nervously.

Lucas opened his eyes widely and then, the best smile her could muster, creped across his face.

"Do you not want me to use that name?" she said wearily.

"Of course I want you to use it," he hugged her, "Thank you so much Brooke. "

"Oh, good," she said letting out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding in.

"Keith would be so honored that you named your son after him," he nodded.

"Well Keith was a great man," Brooke smiled, "And if I'm lucky, my son will grow up to be half the man that Keith was."

"Thank you, Brooke."

Lucas had just finished talking when the door bell rang.

Peyton walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey ma," Skills said as he stood on the threshold with his arm around Bevin.

"Skills," she smiled, "Bevin, come in. It's so good to see you."

They all hugged in the foyer and then Peyton lead them to the kitchen.

"Peyton, you have a beautiful house," Bevin said as they walked through the house.

"Thanks, Bev."

"BEVIN," Brooke shouted in Lucas' ear as she jumped up from the table.

"Brooke, look at you," she said putting her hands on Brooke's stomach as they embraced.

"How have you guys been?" Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Skills' neck and took them over to the table.

"We've been iight," he said sitting down, "Me and my shawty just chillin'."

He turned his attention to Lucas.

"Luke, dawg, I'm really sorry to hear what happened to Haley," he said patting Lucas on the back.

"Thanks, Skills."

"How is Nate doing?" Bevin asked.

"About as can be expected," Peyton said joining everyone at the table, "It's going to mean a lot too him that you guys came."

"So Bevin," Peyton said glancing at her hands, "Are you Mrs. Taylor yet?"

"Not yet," Bevin exhaled looking at Skills with her eyebrows raised.

"Soon, babe," he said.

A few minutes later, Jake walked into the kitchen and said hello to Bevin and Skills. He walked into the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table next to Brooke and they started to talk.

"I wanted to let you know that I told Peyton about us," he said as he discreetly put his hand on her knee under the table.

"Jake," she said with wide eyes. She knocked his hand off her knee and looked angry.

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

"She's your best friend, Brooke and she's ex," he said.

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to tell her," she interrupted.

"She knew something was going on," he defended himself, "She practically made me tell her."

Brooke was silently mad for a minute before she looked back to him, "What did she say?"

"She is so excited, Brooke," he smiled, "She thinks that we are crazy for keeping it a secret."

"And she's good at keeping relationships secret," she sneered.

"Brooke?" Jake tilted his head.

"Jake," she said.

Before they could say anything else, Peyton stood up and put her mug in the sink, "We should be going."

Everyone nodded sadly and started to get up from the table and get their things together.

Peyton and Brooke went to get Roe, Anna, and Francesca.

Bevin, Skills and Lucas put on their coats and waited by the door.

Brooke, Jake, Francesca, Bevin and Skills got into Skills SUV and Lucas, Peyton, Roe and Anna got into Lucas' car and they drove off towards the cemetery.


	14. Chapter 13

They all got out of their cars at the grave site and walked towards Nathan and Deb, who was holding Cooper in her arms, with James hugging closely to her leg.

Moments later the ceremony started and they all made their way to the casket.

After the grave site ceremony, they were preparing to leave and head back to Lucas and Peyton's house for the reception.

Brooke saw Nathan sitting on a bench under the tree closest to the grave. She watched his stand up and led his children to the casket, that they were preparing to lower into the ground.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Cooper said as she walked up to the casket with Nathan and James.

"She's sleeping, baby," Nathan put his hand on the back of his daughters head and stood silently for a moment in front of the casket.

Brooke came up behind them and grabbed James and Coopers hands, "Come on guys, let's give daddy a minute to say goodbye to mommy," she nodded to Nathan as she walked them back over to the bench under the tree.

"Hi, Hales," Nathan whispered, "I can't believe I'm standing here, trying to find the words to say goodbye to you. You know I was never good at speaking."

He laughed weakly, "Everything is a mess without you. You really were the glue that held us all together. I never believe you when you said that I wouldn't know what to go without you. But the truth is, Haley that I DON'T know what I'm going to do without you."

Tears came flooding down his face and he couldn't stop them, instead he just let them fall.

"Baby, I miss you so much. I don't know what I'm going to tell James and Cooper. I already told them that you were sleeping, but they aren't going to believe me forever. They are smart like you, Haley."

"I guess I just won't say goodbye," he said, "Because I know that you will always be with me."

"Always and Forever."

Nathan stood alone as he watched them lower the casket into the ground.

"Daddy, what are they doing with mommy?" James said running up to him.

"She's going to sleep," he said as a silent tear fell from his eye.

"Where are they taking her?" James asked again, this time starting to cry.

"Mommies going to go away for a while, buddy," he said reaching for his son's hand.

But James jerked it away. "What are they doing to mommy?" he screamed.

"James," Nathan said kneeling down trying to console his son.

"Where are they putting her?" James screamed into Nathan's face.

Nathan didn't know what to say.

"Do something, daddy," he screamed, "Their taking her away."

James freed himself from Nathan's grip and ran towards the grave site.

"Mommy?" he yelled, "Mommy, where are you going?"

Nathan followed James and tried to pick him up. "Come on, James."

Nathan had started to cry by this point.

He tried to take his son from this spot, but James wouldn't move.

"Mommy," he screamed once again.

Nathan knelt in the dirt behind his son and held him at the waist.

They both stood there and cried until Peyton came up behind them and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Nathan," she said softly, "Everyone is going back to our house."

She took James' hand in hers, with some difficulty and walked away.

Nathan knelt there for another minute before he stood up and walked after Peyton. He picked Cooper up off the bench and put his arm around Brooke.

They walked over to his car and got in and drove away.


	15. Chapter 14

After the funeral, Lucas and Nathan walked to the Rivercourt.

Lucas pulled the ball out of the bushes and pasted it to his brother.

Nathan caught the ball, but didn't bounce it or pass it back. He took it in his hands and looked at it carefully.

"It'll help," Lucas said walking under the basket.

He bounced the ball once and shot it. It clinked through the net and Lucas caught it after its first bounce.

"I guess we all had the same idea," they heard Peyton say from behind them.

She and Mouth walked up behind the boys.

"We thought that you guys would be here," Brooke and Jake walked up to the Rivercourt hand in hand.

"Great minds think alike," Peyton said as she walked behind Lucas and put her arms around his waist from behind.

Lucas looked at Brooke and Jake, then turned his head in Peyton's direction.

"Are Brooke and Jake holding hands?" he said looking at her and raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," she looked over at them and smiled, "Yeah they are."

Lucas looked away in disbelief.

"Ok."

They sat on the picnic table and talked for a few minutes before Nathan noticed that Brooke and Jake were sitting in each others arms. Peyton saw him looking back and forth between them and then turn to her.

"Are Brooke and Jake?" he began but Peyton began nodding her head before he could finish.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Nathan said pointing back and forth between Brooke and Jake.

Brooke looked down at what Nathan was pointing to, and looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

Jake put his arm around Brooke and she laid into his chest and smiled.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to tell anyone?" Peyton said tilting her head.

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"With all that has happened," Brooke said, "We decided that you have to be with the one that you love, because you don't know how long you'll have with them."

Nathan looked down at his lap.

"Nathan, you and Haley had a good life together," Brooke said putting her hand on his knee.

"I know," he said on the verge of tears, "Brooke, you guys deserve to be happy."

Brooke shook her head and looked at Jake and smiled.

"What about Chase?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Brooke shied.

"He'll understand," Mouth said.

"I know he will," Brooke said, "I just don't want to hurt him."

"What happened between you guys?" Mouth asked, "In high school, you guys were inseparable."

"Chase wasn't meant for fatherhood," she said rubbing her stomach, "He was ok with Francesca, but…"

She pointed to her stomach. "He's scared to death."

"He's a good father, but he doesn't think that we can handle it, with our work schedules."

"And who's the ultimate father?" Peyton said smiling at Jake.

"Jake," everyone said.

Brooke leaned her head in his shoulder and he kissed her.

"Good for you guys," Lucas said.

They sat quiet for another minute before Peyton spoke.

"So I don't know if anyone else is thinking this," she said, "But , in an off-beat sort of way, we kept our promise."

"I'm glad you said something about it, P. Scott," Brooke said looking over at her best friend.

"What promise?" Lucas said.

"No matter where our lives had taken us," Peyton said.

"We would return to this court four years after our high school graduation," Brooke finished.

They looked around at each other, waiting for someone else to say something.

"Graduation will have been four years ago," Nathan paused, "Tomorrow."

"We made it," Bevin said, "We kept the promise."

"Haley's not here," Nathan said, he rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah she is," Skills said, "You think she'd be anywhere else, dawg?"

Peyton put her hand on Skills knee and rubbed it. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're right, Skills," Lucas said looking at his childhood friend, "I know she's here watching over all of us. I bet she's so proud of us."

"Especially you, Nate," Brooke said, "I was Haley who turned you into the person that you were. A better person and she would be so proud of the way that you are going to make a good life for you and James and Cooper. You just need to keep her proud."

"Hey, James will be four tomorrow," Lucas said looking over at Nathan, who just shook his head.

"How 'bout we throw him an awesome party," Skills said.

"How much fun would that be?" Brooke squealed.

"He'd like that," Nathan said getting off of the table, and walking onto the court.

"Guys," he said grabbing the basketball out of the bushes, "What do would you say about two on two?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jake said kissing Brooke on the top of the head and getting off the bench.

Skills and Lucas followed. Brooke, Peyton, and Mouth rearranged themselves on the table top of the bench and linked arms.

Mouth held an imaginary microphone to his mouth and spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, you are in for a treat tonight. We are joined on the infamous River Court by Lucas and Nathan Scott, Jake Jagelski and Skills Taylor."

"The Scott brothers square off for possession. Nathan quickly grabs the ball and takes a shot."

Nathan dribbled the ball.

"This one is for Haley," he whispered and shot the ball.


	16. Chapter 15

**Two Weeks Later**

Peyton sat in her office in Savannah. She was just finishing up the last extra drawing for this months issue. She heard a knock on the door and she looked up.

"Hey kid," Lucas said from the doorway.

She smiled when she saw him, "Hey blondie."

"Ready for lunch?" he walked into her office and sat in the chair across from her desk.

"Almost," she said turning her attention back to the drawing, "I've just got to finish up this last sketch and we can head out."

"Did everything work out with the missing artwork?" he leaned forward to get out her picture.

"Yeah, I just have to turn this one in before lunch and the pages will be finished," she said, "But they still call me off the wall."

She pointed her pen towards her cell phone.

Lucas said back disappointedly and crossed his arms over his chest.

She finished the picture and stood up. She gathered her things and picked up the picture. He walked around her desk and Lucas stood up. She kissed him before they walked out of her office, closing the door behind them and leaving her cell phone on the desk.

When they got downstairs, Peyton opened the door to the art department and walked to the back office.

"Delilah," Peyton said and the young girl turned around, "Here ya go."

Peyton handed her the picture and turned around the leave.

"Oh, and Delilah?" the girl looked up at her, "I'm going to lunch. I don't have my phone."

Peyton closed the door and looked at Lucas. She winked at him sexily and grabbed his hand. They walked out of her office and towards the restaurant.

Delilah looked at the photo of a couple holding hands in the rain. With a caption that said "Always and Forever".

Brooke sat in the living room of her house with Chase watching tv. She jumped off the couch when the doorbell rang.

She answered the door and quickly walked out of it and closed the door.

"Are you sure that you want to tell him?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Brooke. I think its time that we come clean," Jake said.

"OK," Brooke inhaled deeply. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Hey, and no matter what he says, I love you," Jake put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Yeah, I know that," she whispered, "I love you, too."

They both took deep breathes and walked into the house.

Nathan sat on the bench under the tree, close to the grave. She started at the words.

_"Haley James Scott_

_1988-2010_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Friend_

_Always and Forever_"

He stood up and walked out of the cemetery. He walked to their college campus and stood in the place where Haley had been killed. He stood there until the entire street was deserted.

"Haley, why did you have to leave me?"

"What am I suppose to do?" he screamed into the sky.

He stood in the middle of the street.

"I have to know that everything is going to be alright without you."

…and then came the rain.


End file.
